Our dance
by xXSakura-Hime-SamaXx
Summary: Looking up at the star filled sky now, after everything we've been through, it just leaves a bitter taste in my mouth. Nothing should try to compare to your beauty. But then again, nothing could ever compare to you.
1. Meeting

**Now, this fic is going to be my time waster while I put of my homework. This is just a little something I'm doing while I'm sick and have nothing better to do.**

**I'm planning on 10 chapters at 1000 words a piece to even things out and put another completed multi chapter in my fics for you lovely people. I've already finished the first four chapters and assume I'll get another two-three done tomorrow after work.**

**I hop you al enjoy!**

* * *

"Are you sure about this? We could always-"

"I'm positive. I…I can't put them all through this. Not Naruto…Not Ino…Kakashi-sensei, they...they don't need to see this happen."

Soft crying filled the air as the pinkette slid her headband across the desk, her mentors face just as broken as her own. The office was silent for a moment, the blond woman struggling to find the right words to fit the situation.

"Sakura…I wish there was something I could do…"

"So do Tsunade-sama, so do I."

* * *

She was only a week or so out of the village when she first met him, his odd clothing choice and hair making him stand out almost as much as the unapproachable look on his face. The small roadside town wasn't anything to speak highly of at all, so she had to wonder what someone like him was doing here. He was obviously a nin, so it was possible he was just passing through on a mission or happened to be on his way home.

They'd been sitting across the room from each other at first, the only acknowledgement he'd given her was the slightest nod of his head as he made to sit at his small booth. Sakura had let her curiosity win out at that point, watching openly as he sipped at his tea, surveying the area outside periodically.

He was a curiosity, strange.

His intimidatingly large form and larger chakra signature just screamed danger.

But what did she have to lose?

So the little pinkette got up and walked over to his table, still slightly out of breath from her previously long trek to the town, and sat down across from him. His stoic face watched her every movement, probably waiting for her to attack.

It paid to be cautious in thei- his line of work.

"Hello, I'm Haruno Sakura. Sorry to just interrupt, but you looked lonely over here by yourself, do you mind if I have a seat?"

He'd just nodded.

"Madara."

And they'd sat there in near complete silence for the next five minutes, Sakura pondering what to say to start a conversation with the man.

"So…what are you doing in a place like this?" She queried quietly, careful of the other patrons around them. "If it's not too much to ask I mean…"

"Message delivery. I have scrolls that need to be hand delivered to all the hidden villages in a very specific time limit. I'm curious as well little Kunoichi, as to what you're doing here without a team." His deep and slightly ominous voice caught her a little off guard, his statement dragging a sigh from her chest as it registered.

He'd known she was here for a while now it seemed.

She was already losing her touch.

"Nothing special like that, I'm…just travelling really. I recently left my village and have no plans on returning so I was thinking of just…wandering for a bit. "

She could almost taste the melancholy in her voice, she wasn't cut out to be on her own like this. She needed people, conversation, and the stability that came with having someone to watch her back.

But now…now she had to be her own rock in this seemingly endless storm.

"I see."

And that's all he said until half an hour later she informed him that she was leaving to go to the inn.

"I shall escort you. It wouldn't do to have you walking around this close to dark alone, the people here aren't the kindest." His dark eyes hadn't been asking if he could. No, he was telling her that he would, in fact, be walking her across town.

She'd just smiled at him, thankful for the company, even if all he did was listen to her near constant babbling.

It felt nice to talk again.

Even if it did irritate her throat.

They walked through the dirty streets, her voice the only one filling the air as the villagers started clearing out, their two forms the only ones visible as the old inn came into view.

That's when it hit her.

It was crazy_, insane _really, but what did she have to lose?

He didn't look like he'd get attached to her anyway.

"Madara-san…I-Can I travel with you?" She blurted out, the man slowly turning to look down at her as they came to a stop, his frown now more evident as she looked up at him, silently pleading with him to say yes.

"No." His voice was like a knife to her heart, but she just took another deep breath and tried again, grabbing his sleeve and stopping him as he began to turn away to leave.

"Please…Just to the first place on your list then? I won't slow you down or get in your way, and if I do, you can just leave me there! Please?!" She didn't know why, but it felt right. It felt like fate was finally giving her a chance to do what she really wanted and see the world.

She'd give anything to see the different villages, to taste the different foods, meet the different people.

She just wanted to…let go and have an adventure.

One she knew would last a life time.

"Why are you so adamant about leaving with someone you do not know? I could very well kill you, kidnap you, or do much worse." He was right of course, but she just gripped his sleeve tighter, the dark fabric rumpling under her fingers.

She _knew_ that.

She wasn't an idiot.

But…

"I _need_ to do this." She spoke with as much conviction as she could, her green eyes alight as he watched her, his face still blank as his sleeve was pulled from her fist.

He…walked away.

And she was alone again.

"Suna." His voice filled the air, his head not even turning to look at her as he continued walking away. "My first village is Suna, be outside at 6:30am and be ready to go. If you slow me down or hinder me in any way, I _will_ leave you behind."


	2. Suna

It was odd travelling with the little pink haired Kunoichi, but he didn't see a point in complaining where it wasn't due. She did exactly as she'd stated and kept pace with him, not hindering him in anyway other than her faint coughing as they hit the dry desert air.

He'd been travelling with her for almost a week at this point, and yes, he had come to know a little about the mysterious woman next to him. As odd as her request had been, he was too much of a gentleman to leave her in that town on her own, as the townspeople weren't known for their…friendly nature with outsiders.

It was a miracle she'd lasted that long actually.

Madara had known he wouldn't immediately regret his decision when he arrived to pick her up, her small form already stretching and preparing for a run. She was observant too, taking her cues from him and quieting her near endless talking when needed. That seemed to be the only downside to her presence, aside from the odd looks people shot the mismatched duo as they passed through towns and villages.

Her voice wasn't grating or annoying per say, it was just the near constant need she had to talk that got on his nerves. But he wouldn't snap or tell her off for it. She was a grown woman and he was raised to respect them, even if just to put up with her irrelevant comments.

The woman, Haruno Sakura, had a lot of potential and power stored away in her small body, that much he'd taken note of mere hours into their travels. She could hold her own, that much he could assume.

This often led him to ponder where she was from, what village she left and why. Her dialect was native to the fire country, he could pick up on that much. But was she from there, or had she just spent a lot of time there and picked it up along the way? She was intriguing, and he wasn't one to pass up a good puzzle.

He could assume she hadn't defected as she was never looking over her shoulder for hunter nin or the like. She did get a little nervous every now and then though, looking around like she'd seen or felt something familiar. Neither was she in the bounty books he'd read over the past few months.

Taking everything into consideration, he concluded that she'd either quit, or been banished for something. And while her obvious curiosity and disregard for her own wellbeing could lead to something bad happening in either situation, he just couldn't decide which it was.

He knew better to ask though, he did have manners and it was none of his business. She had potential to be an ally in the future and he wasn't planning on pushing her away just yet.

No, he'd see how she did on the journey to Suna before deciding anything.

* * *

"Hey, Madara-san? Can I ask you a question?"

Oh great, here she goes again.

"No." Like that was going to stop her. She'd already clued onto the fact that he wouldn't ignore her if she asked something.

Curse his manners.

"Who do you work for, village wise I mean?"

"I don't see how that's any of your business girl."

"Oh come on, why won't you tell me?"

"Haruno, my contractor is private. If you have an issue with that, feel free to leave, the scorpion nest we passed yesterday looked like it could use a new friend."

"…"

Finally.

* * *

The further into the desert they got, the more he came to appreciate how diligent she was. She never slowed from the set pace, she never whined about the heat during her one sided conversations, and she never asked for unneeded breaks.

She was…a good travelling partner.

Even if only to Suna.

He'd noticed her small coughs picking up their pace the further into the heated land they got, but she quietened them down fast enough. Good, he didn't wasn't to worry about her giving away their position. Speaking of their position, he concluded that they were at least two days ahead of schedule.

That wouldn't do.

He couldn't arrive early, if he did, the planted guards wouldn't be on station at the gate.

That wouldn't do at all.

So ignoring Sakura's questioning look, he set about making camp, his path turning to the left as he made for a small outcrop of rocks.

He didn't hell her why he stopped for those two days, and she only questioned him twice about it.

She was learning.

How odd.

* * *

"Madara-san, where are you from?"

Again with the questions.

"A village."

"Seriously though, what village?"

"A hidden one."

"Damn it Madara…"

He just smirked and looked at her from the corner of his eyes, her pouting form huddled close to the fire as the sun went down, the chilling desert wind only just slipping into their shelter.

She could pout all she wanted, he wasn't falling for her little tricks.

The amusement in her eyes told him she was enjoying their meaningless conversation.

* * *

As dawn started to rise on the second morning, Madara finished packing up their camp, nudging the drowsy Kunoichi into action as he made to start traveling again.

"M-Madara-san…"

Her voice was different from usual, a slightly depresses tinge seeping into it as she looked at him with her large green eyes.

"Yes?"

"When we get to Suna…I…I can't go to the Kazekage's tower, or near it for that matter."

Well, this was certainly odd.

"And why would that be?" He didn't really need to know, they- or he rather- wouldn't be going anywhere near that pile of dirt and sand.

"I know some people there…and I…I can't see them. Or talk to them. So please…"

He just looked at her for a moment, taking in her body language and noting that she was indeed hiding something.

But it wasn't his business.

"That is fine. I have dealings close to the gate, I shall not need to go anywhere near the tower."

Her relief was almost tangible as they started off, her tone turning cheerful once more as her babbling started up for the day.

What was with her constant need to talk?


	3. Ame

"So…."

"Yes?"

"Can I keep travelling with you? Please?"

There was something in her eyes, something just pleading, screaming at him to say yes, that she needed him to.

It was…strange to feel needed again.

He turned and walked through the gates and back towards the desert. He could practically feel her disappointment until his voice filled the air, her cheer startling the guard slightly as Madara let out a sigh.

"You'd better keep up, I will leave you behind if you become a hindrance at any point, understand?"

He just hoped he wasn't making a mistake.

"YES!"

* * *

Another week into their trip towards Ame and the pinkette had successfully given him the ability to tune out her mindless chatter. He could still register everything she was saying, but it didn't bother him as much anymore.

It was when she got quiet that he had reason to worry.

It had only happened once, after a particularly heavy coughing fit, but he'd learnt a lesson then.

Haruno Sakura was a bright and life filled person, and travelling just wasn't the same when she wasn't talking all the time. Every noise seemed louder, every cough more severe than the last. He was half expecting to have an enemy nin ambush them at some point, but no, when she'd started back up the next day, everything had returned to normal.

How odd.

He didn't question her though.

It was none of his business.

"Hey Madara, what are we doing In Ame?" Her curious voice floating towards him as she looked at him from under her umbrella, letting out a small snicker as he shot her a frown.

"Delivering a scroll."

"Hey Madara…" Another snicker. "A little damp there? Need a hand or anything?" His dark hair stuck to his face as he turned his head to look at her blankly, her laughter filling the air as he shook it off, ignoring her as best he could.

"No."

"You sure? I have another in my pack, all you have to do is smile and say _please_~"

Her startled shriek filled the air as a strong gust of wind blew the rain into her face, random leafs sticking to her skin as the smoke in front of her cleared.

He just smirked down at her from his newly elevated position, her angry mutters trailing behind as she rushed to catch up again.

* * *

He'd learnt a lot about the younger Kunoichi during their time together, especially over the last few days.

She liked to sleep in, but would get up the second he told her too. She liked flowers, yet hated her namesake. She had a seemingly endless supply of ramen cups in her pack, and she'd always get a far off look in her eyes while she watched the steam rise from under the lid.

Haruno Sakura was odd.

But her oddest trait was her ability to laugh and smile at everything.

The pinkette would comment on the bleakest of things, anything really, and try to make the situation seem lighter. She'd smile all day, even when coughs racked her body and left her breathless. The rain probably wasn't helping whatever bug she'd caught.

And that smile, so full of life, was always directed at him.

Not many people had ever smiled at him like that, he could probably count them all on one hand. Madara watched that smile grow, endured her bad jokes and endless babbling, and when he finally asked her why she did it, all she commented was:

"I want to see you smile, that's why."

He brushed it off.

She declared it her new and only goal in life, her teasing voice telling him that she wouldn't leave him alone until he grinned at her with all his worth.

He was confused by her actions, by her words, but he shrugged it off as another quirk of hers. She certainly had a lot, one more wasn't going to hurt.

* * *

"Hey Madara?"

"No."

"But I haven't asked anything yet, that's not fair!"

"What were you going to ask then?"

"Will you smile for me, like this, see-" The…stupidest look he'd ever seen crossed her face then, and he just shook his head and sighed.

"No."

"Spoil sport."

* * *

They'd made it into Ame with little to no trouble, Madara leaving to go deliver a scroll while she stayed at a small, slightly run down store.

It was an odd place to leave her, but she wasn't complaining.

Madara was the best travelling companion she could have ever asked for.

He got things done, he gave her something to do, and best of all, he didn't seem to be getting attached to her. It was an odd thing to be looking for, but she'd kept an eye out, making sure he was the one she wanted to spend time with.

And yes, he was perfect.

He'd lead her on this new adventure without looking back, it was just what she needed to take her mind off things. Annoying him and trying to make him smile was just an unexpected bonus.

"Miss….can you spare some change?" The small voice instantly drew her gaze, the child cowering slightly as if expecting to be hit. She…hated seeing people like this, in this situation.

Then she noticed the others trying to hide just around the corner, older teens looking at her with snarls as if daring her to try something.

And the injuries…

* * *

He'd honestly been shocked to see her outside the store, her pink hair only just visible as the crowd around her spoke excitedly, the faint green glow coming from her hands catching his gaze.

A medic nin.

His little travel companion was a medic nin.

And a very good one if all the disappearing injuries and happy people around her had anything to say about it.

The rain fell harder around them, yet no one seemed to care, the pinkette's happy chatter filling the air as she called for the next person to sit down.

She was…very kind.

Much kinder than he'd thought possible.


	4. Grass

"Hey Madara?" Her voice was slightly breathless as they continued their slow walking pace, the world around them slowly rolling by as the rain lightened.

He'd be glad when it damn well stopped, he could only put up with wearing wet or damp clothing for so long.

"What is it now?"

"Have you been to Grass village before?"

"Obviously."

"What's it like?"

"You'll see when we get there."

"But that's weeks away, can't you just tell me?"

"No."

* * *

They were two weeks into their walk when they came across the first of many tea houses.

The young woman next to him instantly let out a happy sound and _grabbed_ his hand, dragging him into the store while looking for an empty booth.

What was she doing now?

"Haruno, what are you doing?"

"Having tea, obviously."

"…"

His blank look set off her laughter again, his sigh filling the quiet room as the clerk bustled about to ready their drinks.

The pinkette didn't stop babbling about how she wanted to try tea at every store the crossed while one the way to grass, talking about different flavours and blends, methods of preparing the drinks.

He'd tuned her out quickly after that, but he did take note that they had more than enough time to stop while on the way to grass. They couldn't arrive for some time yet actually, so anything she did had no real effect on their schedule.

He just hadn't known she was _serious_ about stopping at every store.

Because she was.

Every _single one_.

Store after store she entered, sometimes dragging him in, sometimes just leaving him on his own as she wandered inside.

At the tenth store in three days, he drew the line.

"No."

"Oh come on," she tugged at his sleeve, trying to get the unmoving man to budge. "You said we have plenty of time!"

"Not to visit every tea house or store in the land. Enough is enough."

"But…I…I just want to try them all while I'm here. I won't be coming back and I want to enjoy it while I can…"

There was something solemn about her tone, something that made the stoic faced man sigh through clenched teeth and relent.

He didn't know what it was.

But it was that same look, that same feeling he'd felt when she looked at him outside of Suna, begging to go with him. He relented, quietly warning her to skip a few every now and then or they'd never get to grass on time.

She just grinned happily at him from across the table as their tea was served.

She was so happy all the time, so bright and hopeful, so unlike everything he embodied. Haruno Sakura was the light, the hope and life of humanity while he, Uchiha Madara, would be its downfall.

She…really shouldn't be around someone like him, that much was for certain.

"Haruno…I think it's time we part ways."

Her shocked face and stuttered '_why_' made him frown, his tea sitting almost untouched before him.

"I'm not the type of person you should be around, especially if you're looking for a, what was it, happy adventure?" He continued, looking at her steadily with his dark eyes, his voice the only one sounding in the store as she just watched him in shock. "There are plenty of other substitutes around, it won't cause you many problems to find a suitable one. I'll be taking my leave now, it was nice meeting you."

And with that he was up and walking from the small store, her frozen form still at the table, her tea still clenched in her hands. He slowly made his way out of the town, his footsteps echoing loudly around him as his dark clothed form walked down the road, crossing the nearest bridge in a matter of hours.

It was…a little odd to be travelling without the pinkette's chatter filling the air.

His echoing footsteps continued to get louder and louder, until they began to sound off.

"You wait right there!" A very familiar voice called as a series of harsh coughs sounded from behind him, his body turning to look at the breathless, coughing girl as she braced her hands on her knees and lent forward. He could hear her harsh breathing as she tried to stabilize herself, the sickness she caught probably still bothering her.

"Haruno-"

"No."

"Haru-"

"No."

"Mi-"

"Nope."

"Will you stop inter-"

"Not until I can travel with you again. We've been fine for weeks Madara, I'm not going to opt out now of all times. I'll cut back on the tea stores and stuff, but we have to see this one I heard about from a friend a few years ago, did you know they mix the tea there with-"

"Sakura."

"Huh, did you actually just say my name? What's next, are you going to smile too?"

"Shut up."

"Fine, fine. But you know I can't leave you yet, I haven't achieved my new goal."

"Yes, so you remind me every waking moment we're together."

"HEY! You shut up, I just want to know what Mr. Intimidating looks like with a grin."

"Mr….Intimidating? Really?"

"Yep."

His body turned back around and started off, hers catching up and slowing to walk beside him, letting out a laugh as he shook his head.

"You demean me at every available opportunity, don't you?"

"You know it~!"

* * *

"Harun-"

"Oh no, you called me Sakura before, you're not allowed to go back to last names."

Madara sighed and looked to the sky, silently praying for the patience to deal with her for another day.

He didn't really mind, but he knew he was starting to care.

Care for her wellbeing.

Why else would he feel…relieved when she ran back to his side after he tried to leave her.

All those weeks had obviously taken their toll on his sanity.

"Sakura."

"Yes Madara?"

Her happy grin drew another heaving sigh from him.

"Will you stop using me as a damn pillow already?"

"Not a chance." She said as her head rested on his thigh, her pink hair raining into his lap.


	5. Iwa

The delivery in grass had been quick and simple, no errors or mishaps occurring after his fated attempt to leave her behind. They'd been in and out easily, lingering at a few stores here and there, but the Kunoichi had made due on her promise and held back the majority of the time.

It was odd to see her exert some self-control for once, but refreshing all the same.

They left the relative safety of grass and began the journey to Iwa, two weeks of travel across the dry land on foot, villages and towns becoming scarcer the further they got into the land of stone. Because of this, they'd had to procure larger packs and stock up on supplies.

This also made them a larger target.

A scattered few bandits and rogue nin thought to make them targets, attempting to trap the duo and ambush them in the dead of night or while travelling past a large outcrop of rocks.

The idiotic men didn't last long.

And Madara got his first taste of what his female companion was capable of.

He'd expected her to spring into battle, expected her to fight. But what he hadn't expected, was for her hits to launch the men clear across the outcrops, sickening crunches sounding with ever sliver of contact her flesh made with theirs.

She was very capable, and he found that he could hang back and watch her work more than once, her efficiency and skill letting him observer from a safe distance without worry. He revelled in battle though, so he couldn't stand back for more than a few moments without feeling the itch to join in.

He'd spot her catching her breath after such fights and had to silently question what the problem was more than once.

A little fight like that shouldn't leave one gasping like it did her, and she shouldn't be anywhere near as tired as she seemed afterwards.

* * *

"Hey Madara?"

"Yes?"

"How many stars do you think are up there?"

It was dark out and they were both resting by the dying fire pit they'd made, the open air still warm as it brushed against the sleeping land. The sky was alight though, tiny pinpricks of light littering the vast area above them as Sakura once again used his lap as a pillow.

"A very large amount, but most of them are already dead."

"Whaaaa, Madara, don't be such a downer. You don't have to be so technical about everything, just enjoy the beauty of it for once."

"A downer? Kunoichi, will you stop taunting me endlessly."

"Nope. They are pretty though, right? My mother used to tell me that the stars were the souls of all those long dead, watching over the living and telling them that there was nothing to fear."

"You honestly have some ridiculous notions."

"I know."

They continued to sit there looking at the sky until the pinkette dozed off, her breathing evening out as her shoulder length hair hung over his legs.

Great.

"…They are beautiful I suppose."

He remembered watching the stars as a child with Izuna, and then Hashirama.

But this was…more comfortable than back then.

Odd, but not unwelcomed.

* * *

More than half way to Iwa, Madara was pondering what her old rank must have been. She obviously wasn't a genin, and her extra training in medical ninjutsu put her into the high chunin by default, you had to be about that rank before you were offered such things. He'd probably put her at jounin, possibly high jounin if pushed to it.

Her attacks were unique, her style unlike anything he'd really seen before. A mash up of this and that, all grafted together and moulded into something that suited her to a 'T'. Her viciousness and ruthless onslaught wasn't what he expected from the kind woman, but he supposed that it worked in her favour, taking the enemy by surprise was a good thing.

But…there was a difference this time.

They'd been attacked from behind, as usual, and swarmed by rogue nin the seconds after he silently told her they were coming.

He took care is his half, already downing some of her own as she brutally punched and kicked her way across the crowd.

That's when something went…wrong.

Her usual gasping and coughing hit, but not after the fight like usual, it hit during it. She was frozen in place as she tried to catch her breath, a hand slamming into her face as she covered her eyes and lent forward, her body dropping to its knees as he quickly dispatched the scattered few nin that rushed her.

With the enemy gone and the place secured, he calmly walked over to the woman, her face pressed into her knees as she took deep breaths through her nose, holding them for a few seconds before letting go. The pinkette slowly braced herself and stood up, stumbling slightly as she did so.

Something wasn't right here, her illness should have cleared up by now.

"Sakura."

She looked up at him with those wide green eyes, the corners slightly damp as a smile came to her face, just as bright as ever, just a life filled and joking.

"Geeze, sorry about that, this heat must be getting to me more than I thought. Thank you for stepping in like that and helping me out."

No, she was still hiding something, he could see it in her eyes.

The same eyes that were pleading with him to drop it.

So he did.

It…_wasn't_ any of his business.

"So, have you taken dancing before? Because I _swear_, some of those moves you pulled I've seen in a ballet somewhere."

"_Kunoichi…_"

She stood and nudged him with her elbow as she walked back to her pack, shouldering it and smirking at him again.

"Oh come on Madara, lighten up, you need to smile more often. Or…you know, just smile. That would be good too."

"..."

"Yeah yeah, I get it, I'll shut up now."

* * *

"Hey Madara?"

"Must you question me every single time we stop for the day?"

"Thank you, for today I mean. Thank you for stepping in and helping me, I really am grateful."

"…"


	6. Waterfall

The journey back and towards waterfall had been trying, the Uchiha picking up their pace as they ever so slowly stopped seeing rocks everywhere. The few battles they'd encountered all ended the same way.

With the pinkette panting and gasping for breath, her harsh coughs seemingly getting louder and louder each time the dark haired man heard her try to smother them. It never worked though, and he'd watch as she held the nearest wall for support as her eyes clenched shut.

He'd known her for a while now, just over two months having passed since he met her in that small run down town.

And he would admit to having become…sweet on her.

It was only natural, he'd reasoned to himself during his long shifts watching over their camp. She was the only female contact he'd had in years, and he spent pretty much every waking moment in her company. Yet it still wasn't that simple, it wasn't just time or lack of female company that drew him to her.

It was the way she smiled.

The way she spoke endlessly about everything and nothing.

The way she constantly tried to make him smile of all things.

It was just her.

Haruno Sakura.

Everything about her drew him in, albeit unwillingly at so much older than her, even if his body didn't show it. He'd done terrible things, his very name still striking fear in the hearts of many. He had shed enough blood to fill an entire lake, and yet this young woman would smile at him and everything else would fade away for a minutes on end.

He didn't want to be attracted to her, yet he was. He didn't want to care, yet he did. Uchiha Madara didn't want to have anything to do with the growing feelings he had, yet with her every laugh, his heart would feel lighter.

It was wrong to feel this way, he knew that. She deserved so much more from life, from a suitor or potential spouse.

So he kept everything to himself.

Including the worry he felt when she doubled over and turned away from him, gagging slightly after her latest fit.

He did slow their pace though, and insist one taking more unneeded breaks.

They were on time anyway, a few more stops wouldn't hurt.

* * *

"Hey Madara?"

"What is it this time?"

"What do you think happens when you die? Like, do you think we'll go to heaven, or a Paradise of some kind?"

Her head was in his lap again, but as he'd taken to doing over the last week and a half, he lazily ran a gloved hand through her short hair, mindlessly twirling a stray lock around a finger occasionally.

"I believe…that heaven is for the innocent. And we are not innocent. We are ninja, we kill, lie, steal, seduce- do anything to achieve our end goals. Mindlessly destroy on orders from those we sometimes believe are higher that Kami himself."

"And what will happen to us when we die then?"

"Hell most likely, endless suffering for the deeds we've committed."

"You are such a downer Madara."

"So you've told me before."

"…So…I'll go to hell then, when I die?"

"…No, I honestly don't think that _you_ will."

"But you just said-"

"I know, but you're…_different._"

Her large green eyes looked up at him curiously but let the subject drop, instead rambling on about something he wasn't particularly interested in.

No, he truly didn't believe she'd ever go to hell, even if he had to escort her somewhere else himself.

She was too good for that kind of fate.

* * *

He'd stopped them for the third time in less than 5 hours, and Sakura knew it was her fault. Sure, they were still right on track, but the latest fit had been particularly rough on her and she'd seen the look he'd shot her afterwards.

He was becoming _attached_.

That wasn't good, that _wasn't_ the plan.

He couldn't care, he wasn't _allowed_ to, not after all the precautions she'd taken.

She hated it, but at the same time…she loved it.

The feeling of being cared for again, no matter how much he hid it, was wonderful. She'd missed this, longed for it.

And selfishly, she clung to it, refused to let it go again.

She didn't care what he'd said, she was definitely going to hell for doing this.

Taking a deep breath and wandering to the nearest stream, Sakura knelt on the bank and cupped her hands, splashing her face with the cold water. Madara hung back at the tree line, his tall black cloaked form partly hidden in the shadows as he periodically observed their surroundings.

Her wet hair clung to her face, her grin spreading across her lips as she watched the bright sun reflect of the clear water cheerfully, a gentle breeze rolling across the water, scattering a leaf or two about. The near constant fatigue she felt seemed to fade away as she observed the scene, her heart lightening as the fait scent of wild flowers reached her kneeling form.

Then another one hit, another coughing fit that burned deep in her chest as she tried to hide it but failed again. She covered her mouth with a hand and focused of trying to calm her body, the coughs picking up in strength before fading to nothingness, a wave of dizziness washing over her as she tried to catch her breath.

Not again.

"Are you okay Sakura?"

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine, just a dry throat is all. I'll get a drink and meet you back at the road in a minute, I just need to catch my breath." She laughed and smiled at him over her shoulder, watching him look at her with a frown before nodding and turning away, his form fading back into the trees.

Sakura let out a shaky breath, the faint taste of copper strong on her tongue as she tried not to gag. Turning back to look at her hands, she lowered them into the icy water quickly, the red traces staining her pale skin soon washing away into nothingness.

* * *

"…Sakura?" It was odd for him to be the one starting their now routine conversation, but she'd been unusually quiet since their last break that day.

"Hmm?"

"Why did you leave your village?" It had been on his mind for too long now, and he assumed he knew her well enough to get an answer. It wasn't any of his business, but…maybe asking wasn't so bad after all.

She just looked at him for a moment before a small smirk blossomed on her face.

"Smile and I'll tell you."

"…"

"Thought so~."

Her laugh filled the night air.

And all was well again.


	7. Cloud

Two and a half weeks out of waterfall and on the path to cloud, Madara knew something was wrong with her. Something was very wrong.

The coughing, the wheezing, the dizzy spells and breathlessness.

Something was terribly wrong with her, had been wrong with her the entire time he'd known the pinkette.

They were just…walking, when it happened. Not running, not arguing or doing anything to trigger it, no, all she did was laugh loudly about something or another-

-Then drop towards the ground, only Madara's fast reflexes stopping her from hitting the dirt. She'd remained unresponsive in his arms for a few minutes while he inwardly panicked, trying to think of something to do to help her. But then, then she'd stirred and opened her eyes, looking up at him so sadly that he'd just known she'd expected this to happen sooner or later.

Sakura had just smiled at him, thanking him for catching her and asking if he was ready to get moving again.

He just held her in his arms and stood swiftly, refusing to put her down no matter how much she yelled at him for it.

Arriving in the nearest village, Madara rented a room at the closest inn, never once setting the pinkette down as he silently fumed away, his fierce glare stopping any questions inn keeper had. Shutting the door with his foot and dropping the pinkette on the bed without warning, he scowled at her pouting form, her angry mutters dying out as she looked up at his face, his body beginning to pace back and forth across their room.

"You need a medic." He angrily stated, half concerned and half furious that she'd not treat this sooner, putting herself in this position.

She had no regard for her own safety.

"Madara…"

"I'll send one from Cloud, you shall not be traveling with me any longer."

"Madara…please listen-"

"_No_, this is _not_ up for debate. You shall stay here and I'll send a medic to treat you. I'll come back to get you after I've finished my mission, understand?"

"Madara! Listen to me _right now_!" Her tone was absolute as she shifted and hopped off the bed, straightening her hair as she stood. She watched him scowl and continue pacing the room like a trapped animal. "I'm not staying here, a medic will do no good, and you're an idiot."

"_Sakura_-"

"No Madara. If there was any way to fix this, I'd have already done it. I'm one of the best medics around, maybe not a well-known as others, but still one of the best. This-" She motioned to herself in a sweeping arm movement, Madara stopping his pacing to look at her fully. "-is the best I could do. This, is all that can be done. I'm just thankful I've lasted this long."

"Sakura…_please_ don't say that…"

"It's true though. I'm sorry you had to find out like this, I'm sorry you had to see all this happen. I wasn't planning on it getting this bad this fast. If I'd have known this would happen, I would have parted ways with you back in Grass."

"What do you mean?"

Her face turned hard, her eyes determined and stony.

Cold.

"I won't subject the people I care about to…to seeing me slowly wither away like this. It's not going to get any better, if anything, it'll only get worse. I don't want the people I love to see it happen, that's why I left my village in the first place. And I…I _care_ about _you_ Madara. I don't want _you_ to see it happen too. I'll leave in the morning, we can part ways while I'm still…okay. So you can remember me like _this_ and not-"

"And what will you do?" His own eyes hardened, the faintest trace of red seeping into them before he got himself under control, his large form stepping closer to her as he towered over her in fury. "_What will you do_? Because I know you won't stay here, or in another village and _look after yourself like you damn well should_! You should have told me, given me a chance to help you, you idiotic little girl!"

"Me? _I'll_ keep traveling. I _won't_ stop, I won't _rest_ until I've seen all there is to see, experienced everything I can, and tasted a sweet in every hidden village…I want my adventure Madara, and I'm going to have it, with or without you."

She trailed off as he clenched his fists so tight he swore his nails pierced his gloves.

"You…you little idiot. Why won't you just listen to me! I can find a way to help you, to _save_ you, all you have to do is stay here and stay safe!"

"But when have I ever had a sense of self-preservation, hmm?"

He started up for another onslaught, only to be silenced by her lips, her soft petal like lips pressing against his as she pulled him down by his collar, his hands flying out to the side as he tried to gain his balance.

It didn't work.

And he ended up laying over her on their bed, her hands gripping his hair and tugging as she moved her lips against his frozen ones determinedly. His eyes seemed to close on their own, his body flaring to life as every touch she gave sent shivers down his spine.

His lips softly moved against hers, tentatively at first before gaining a rhythm and dominating her own.

His hands gripped her waist, lightly rubbing circles with his thumb as he hovered over her.

_She…she cared for him._

_Just like he cared for her…_

Maybe…he could take her with him for now, keep an eye on her and search for a way to get her better, to cure whatever ailed her?

Her body moved against his unexpectedly, her soft moan making his pants uncomfortably tight. The soft sheets crumpled around them as she beckoned him, pleaded with him to give her what she wanted.

What they _both_ wanted.

And he gave in.

* * *

"Hey Madara?" Her soft, sleepy voice came from next to him, the thin sheets covering their naked forms as he held her body close, the heat was almost stifling as her chest pressed against his, her legs tangled with his own.

"Hmm?"

"You're not going to leave me here, are you?"

"…No. No, I won't leave you. I'll be right here when you wake up."

"Thank…you." And like that she was asleep, her mind oblivious to the troubled and sad eyes that just watched her for the next hour or so, soaking in every detail he could, committing them to memory before he rested his head above hers and followed her to sleep.

No…he could never leave her to die on her own.

He'd find a way to save her.

No matter what it cost him.


	8. Mist

Despite his near constant urging otherwise in the beginning, she continued to travel with him, unwilling to put an end to her '_last great adventure'_.

Sakura knew it would be her last, and she knew he wouldn't be able to save her.

But it was so kind of him to try.

She cared for the man deeply, loved him even. But she didn't have much time left and was positive that the next few months would be her last, so she tried to hide the sadness it caused her behind a smile.

Just like always.

Her mother had always told her to smile when she was sad, and maybe, just maybe, she'd cheer up again.

So she smiled, she laughed, and she enjoyed the time she had with him. Stolen kisses were exchanged in the dead of night, little touches or something as simple as holding hands while they walked during the day.

It all meant the world to her, and she'd treasure the memories for as long as she could.

He'd become a little over protective since learning of her sickness, but that was to be expected really. He made sure to take a break whenever he could, and he would every hour if she let him. But she wasn't an invalid and she refused to be babied that much. An extra break here and there was fine, so was his sudden desire to carry her if they had to sprint for a lengthy period of time.

During fights, it was now rare that an enemy would even get close enough for her to attack, Madara usually taking them out before she could do more than pout at him.

She missed the thrill of battle, maybe more than she really should. But her attacks were getting more serious, occurring more often, and were leaving her even more exhausted.

It hurt so much now, her chest was nearly always burning, the blood she coughed up tasting fouler and fouler with every day that passed by. Her breath was hard to catch, and the pale grey tinge her skin was gaining left her self-conscious.

She…she was dying.

It was _really_ happening.

But Madara kept her safe, kept her grounded when all she really wanted to do now was break down and cry, cry for the first time since finding out about her illness. He kept her strong though, the weeks of traveling towards mist doing nothing but cement him into her heart.

_Madara._

She didn't even know his last name.

Didn't know much of anything about him.

But she honestly didn't care.

If she was going to _die_, she was going to _live_ while she could, _love_ while she could.

The pain in her chest was beginning to take its toll though, and it was getting harder and harder to hide it from him. If he knew she was in pain, she'd never leave the next village. And she needed to, she needed to finish her adventure while she could.

Haruno Sakura was no quitter, and she'd see this through, even if it meant dragging herself along during this last leg of the journey.

* * *

"Hey Madara?"

"Yes, Sakura?"

"What are your plans for the future?"

"…I…"

"Come one, tell me, please?"

She rolled over to face him, the gentle rocking of the ship making her slightly ill, and not in the sense she had gotten used too.

"I…I want peace. I want to make the world safe, with no war or suffering."

"That…sounds nice…"

"It does, doesn't it?"

A wave splashed up against the side of the ship, rocking it roughly as some of the other passengers awed over the sea surrounding them.

She felt ill, more so than usual.

"I wish I could see it too…."

"…"

* * *

Sitting alone in their room while Madara went to get their dinner, Sakura felt the tears well up in her eyes again, spilling over as a harsh sob racked her body. Her form crumpled in on itself as she hugged her knees to her chest and wailed, the soft green glow of her hand confirming what she'd suspected.

It wasn't fair.

It wasn't _fair_ damn it.

She screamed out in anger and got up, grabbing the lamp and launching it across the room, the fragile thing shattering as it struck the window. The ship's crew knew better than to come and check on her though, the stern look Madara had given them when the duo boarded saying it all, demanding that they be left alone to do as they wished.

But this wasn't_ fair_!

It wasn't _RIGHT _DAMN IT!

_Why would Kami do this to her?!_

_What had she done wrong to deserve something like this?!_

The door to the room opened swiftly and she quickly found herself in Madara's arms, her hysterical form clutching onto him as he tried to comfort her, tried to find out what had happened.

_Why was she was crying?_

_Was it her illness?_

_Had someone tried anything?_

The pinkette just gripped his shirt tighter and sobbed into his chest, shaking her head and refusing to answer him, ignoring his demands and just…just trying to _forget_.

_To forget everything._

The boat rocked violently as the growing storm outside rattled the windows, Madara having to carry her to the bed to keep her from falling over as another fever began to rack her tired and worn out body.

_To forget that she was in constant pain._

Her now dull green eyes stared ahead unseeingly as she continued to break down, huddling up next to him, holding him close as he whispered sweet nothings to her, trying to calm her down.

_To forget that she'd never see her friends again._

"It's okay Sakura, just breath."

_To forget that she was dying._

"M-Madara…? I…I'm…"

_To forget that she was pregnant with a baby that would never have a chance to be born._

"Yes?"

_She wouldn't live long enough to carry out a pregnancy._

"It's…it's nothing, just the stress getting to me. I'm sorry." She smiled up at him, trying her best to keep the tears at bay.

It didn't work.

_She'd been given everything she'd ever wanted, only to have it snatched away in the same breath._

"I...I love you Madara, you know that, right?"

"…I…love you too Sakura, probably more than someone like me should."


	9. Konoha

They hadn't known where the attack came from or who was behind the planning. One moment they were calmly walking down the dirt path to that oh so familiar run down town that was just in sight, and the next, it'd been chaos.

The ground below them had exploded, the buildings turning to ash in mere moments as Madara swept Sakura off her feet and jumped just out of reach of the flames. He didn't even have time to set her down before the first barrage hit them, attacks coming from all sides as he frantically dodged, rushing through the flaming town as he tried to evade their pursuers.

It hadn't worked.

There were too many stationed around, too many to slip past. Coming to the centre of the burning rubble, he quickly set the frantic pinkette down and begun the heady task of eliminating the opposing nin while keeping her safe.

She was in no condition to fight anymore, unable to exert herself for more than a few moments before an attack racked her form. He needed to protect her, keep her safe so she didn't have another fit. All the smoke was already triggering a few coughs, and he could tell the air was hard for her to breathe.

So he fought.

He fought for hours, his sharingan triggering as he tore through the seemingly endless stream of nin, jumping between them and his little love as she held a glowing green hand to her throat. He blocked everything he could, every attack, every body that went her way, but….it went on for hours.

And someone managed to slip past.

Her sharp cry filled the air and he turned, time slowing as he watched the sword rush towards her middle.

He was in front of her before he even realized he'd moved, his body shielding hers as the weapon tore through his middle violently, blood gushing as he let out a sound of barely muffled pain. The weapon was ripped out violently, the sounds of fighting filling the air immediately as he jumped back into action, the pinkette being forced to follow and help out, no matter how much her body screamed otherwise.

They fought through wave after wave of opponents, tearing the earth around them apart until their bloody and injured forms were the only ones left standing.

Or laying rather, amongst the ash of that faithful tea house, the same one they'd met in all those months ago.

Madara was bleeding furiously, his sharingan still activated as the only slightly injured pinkette coughed out a mouth full of blood, her hands feeling too heavy to clean her face herself. So he did it for her, he shakily raised a gloved hand, cupping her visible cheek as the lay side by side in the ash.

Her breathing was getting shorter, more ragged and harsh, it sounded like she was struggling.

Yet she still looked just as beautiful as when he'd first seen her sitting across the room from him.

He was so tired, so hurt and confused. Why had he jumped in front of her like that? Why not just go straight for the enemy and disable him?!

He knew the answer though, and he found that he really didn't mind dying for the pinkette, if it meant she could be safe.

His arms and legs began to feel like stone, his hand falling from her cheek as it became too hard to hold up. Her sad green eyes just watched him, the smile on her face screaming things he didn't want to acknowledge, didn't want to think about.

This was it.

This was the end to all his plans, his _years _of plotting.

They'd all end here, in the ash next to his love.

_His_ Sakura.

Madara's stomach fluttered in warmth as he kept his eyes locked on hers, another trail of blood running past her lips as she laughed softly.

"The sharingan…I kind of figured as much…"

His stomach flared warmer, tingling now.

That's when he noticed the green glow, that dreadful green glow that flickered slightly around her hand as she held it on his wound.

"Sak-Sakura, stop."

Her eyes glossed over ever so slightly, the chakra around her hand stabilizing as she watched him, the rest of her body probably just as heavy feeling as his own.

"No can do…" His frantic, pleading eyes stared into hers unyieldingly, but her smile just grew as the feeling returned to his body. "No sense of s-" Her body convulsed for a moment as she tried to get enough air, the chakra around her hand flickering out momentarily before coming back as she breathed in deeply. "-Sense...of self per...preservation, remmmmbr?" Her voice was starting to slur as he tried to sit up, pulling her hand away from his now closed wound and placing it on her own heaving chest.

"Sakura-" The chakra flickered out, her hand now grasped in his tightly as he knelt beside her, cupping her cheek and turning her face upwards to look at him. "Sakura, heal yourself damn it! Now!"

"Nah…I'm sorrrr…I'm sorry Madara, but I-I think this is it…"

Her smile was the softest he'd ever seen on her face, her glazing eyes so full of love and sorrow, the pained tinge he'd recently in them fading as the blood stained ash clung to their forms. She was crying.

Of course she was.

She was dying,_ leaving_ him, he'd _never_ see that smile again.

This wasn't_ fair_ damn it!

Didn't he deserve _something, anything_ good in this life?

She was the only good in his world, she was _his heart_, _his soul_, they couldn't take her away!

"SAKURA!"

"T-Thannnk you for helping me…finishhh my adventurre. I-I'm so happy." her hand gripped his tightly and her breathing started to slow, the harsh, wheezing sound filling the air around them as the heat from the nearby fires warmed her slowly cooling body. "…Just…just wish I could have…..seen…yoou…smile m'draaa."

His eyes burned, his breath hitched, and he lowered his head to kiss her softly, the taste of her blood lingering on his lips as he pulled back.

And smiled, smiled as honestly as he could for her.

She let out a laugh.

"Told you….I'd get you to smileee one da..._dayyy_."

Her grip went lax.

Her breathing stopped.

Her heartbeat slowed.

And she still looked up at him with that smile he loved so much.

"No. No _NONONONO SAKURA_! SAKURA _WAKE UP_!"


	10. Epilogue

As hard as it was to do, he'd buried her and devoted himself to hunting down the one responsible for her death. It was a sound nin by the name of Kabuto who'd planned out and ordered the attack, and Madara had taken great joy in capturing the man and torchering him for all his worth.

The rat was still alive, two years later, and still screaming for death at every chance he got.

Madara wasn't merciful though.

This man had taken his love away from him.

He'd taken Sakura, torn her from the happy future that could have been.

Two years of _loneliness_.

Two years of _planning_.

Two years of catching glimpses of green and pink whenever he closed his eyes.

He couldn't escape from her.

And he didn't _want to_.

Leaning back against the old tree and mindlessly tracing the small headstone next to him, Madara let out a sigh and looked up to the dark star filled sky.

It always left a bitter taste in his mouth.

_Nothing_ should try to compare to her beauty, nothing ever _could_ compare to her.

To _Haruno Sakura _and her _kindness_, her _smiles_, her _love._ The love he'd only had for a short few months, but would stay with him until his dying breath and after.

He remembered the conversation he'd had with her seemingly lifetimes ago, and silently prayed that she wasn't a star watching what he was about to do.

She deserved better than that.

_So much better._

* * *

_War._

War was what he needed.

What he wanted.

He'd rip this world apart and tear it to shreds until he could find a way to bring her back _safely_.

The world would weep in fear.

Everyone would perish for taking her away from him.

And he'd _smile_ while doing it.

* * *

The allied nations had banded together and put up a good fight, but it wasn't good enough. They were all trapped in his genjutsu, all victim to his will as he stood before the Kyuubi container, Hatake and the last Uchiha.

But the dark arm piercing his heart had him stunned.

It…_hurt_.

But at the same time, the blackness suddenly trying to infect his body was a _relief_.

Because he swore for a moment he could _hear her again._

His body convulsed and he let out a pain filled scream, his voice shattering the sudden silence.

_He swore he could see her standing a few meters away from him._

His ringed eyes remained open as he fought to get away, his hand reaching for the phantom image before him.

_Holding the hand of a little dark haired boy, whose smile was just as bright as her own._

He smiled.

Everything went dark, her voice echoing in his pain filled mind, her soft and caring face the last image he saw before his body was ripped apart.

'_It's okay, I still love you Madara. See Izuna-chan, I told you daddy's smile was funny!'_

* * *

**Over and done with! I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I did writing it! And yeah, I was crying a little towards the end there….damn it.**

**Let me know what you think! Did I make you cry? **_**Did I**_**?  
**


End file.
